Strange Conversations
by spark4451
Summary: It's easier to talk to strangers, than it is to someone you know.


**A/N: **Hey guys! What's up? This is just a quick little one shot I wrote. This is rated M just because of the Karofsky at the beginning, I added a little to it from canon. This is also un beta-ed so any mistakes are mine. I hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee

0o0o0o0o0o

"You are nothing but a scared little boy who can't handle how extraodinarily ordinary you are!"

It took a second for Kurt's brain to register what was happening to him. The meaty hands gripping his face, so harsh and almost bruising, the chapped lips forcing their way onto his, and the taste of salty tears. At that moment, however, it was hard to tell if the tears came from him or Karofsky.

After a few seconds, that Kurt couldn't really remember, Karofsky brought his lips back, and scanned his face. Kurt couldn't blink, couldn't speak, hell he could barely breathe. He just stared back at Karofsky. He could feel the fear and questioning seep their way into his eyes.

Well, for some idiotic reason Karofsky took this as a sign to kiss him again. Kurt felt the chapped lips hit his again and left his state of shock. Reality hitting him like a wave. His first instinct was to push Karofsky away. Sadly, that didn't work to well seeing as how Karfosky had a good 50 or so pounds on him.

The next thing Kurt knows, he's slammed into the lockers lining the the wall. He can feel the locks digging into his back, and the pain is intensified by the bruises already there. Bruises that Karofsky gave him, bruises that never seem to go Kurt feels hands...and a tongure. Karofsky's tongue pushing it's way into his mouth, and Karofsky's hands are grabbing at him _everywhere. _

When Karofsky's hand touches him there, Kurt cries. Karofsky takes this oppurtunity and thrust his tongue inside his mouth. Swirling it around, almost as if trying to memorize every single part of it. Kurt couldn't take this anymore. This violation...Karofsky was robbing him of so much. His first kiss...was gone. And he's been touched now...by someone who he can't possibly stand. Someone who has spent years making sure Kurt never went a day without throwing away a pair of stained clothes, or iceing a bruise.

Kurt's skin burned wherever Karofsky touched him, and he had to get out. He couldn't let Karofsky get further, he couldn't let Karofsky take, no, _steal _more from him. Gathering all of his strength, Kurt shot his knee up into Karofsky's crotch, while biting down as hard as he could on his tongue. Karofsky screamed and let Kurt go, dropping to the floor in pain.

Kurt ran as fast as he could, bursting out of the locker room. He hoped he was going in the right direction because, right now he couldn't see much past the tears in his eyes. Tears of anger, hurt, pain, confusion, every single emotion you could think of. He probably looked like a mad man, running through the halls with rumpled clothes, bruised lips, and waterfall tears. But, he could really care less at the moment.

Crashing through the door leading to the parking lot, Kurt ran to his car. Frantically grabbing at his pocket, trying to get his keys out, Kurt realized his phone was missing. He really couldn't bring himself to care right now, all Kurt wanted to do was to get as far away from the William McKinley High locker room as possible.

Starting his car, Kurt took a few seconds to calm his crying. Just enough so he could see the road and not crash. Then, he remembered what happened to his phone. He took it out to look at a text from his dad. And Karofsky smacked it out of his hands. By now, his phone had probably be stampled on or stolen. _Well isn't that just, fucking fantastic?_

Hitting the gas, Kurt drove out of the parking lot. He needed to get away. After about 15 seconds, however, Kurt realized he didn't know where he was going...or where to go. Settling for just driving away from McKinley, Kurt drove his car down one of the main roads of Lima.

After about 5 minutes, Kurt saw the entrance to the Lima park. It was relatively empty due to how cold it was outside and, most people were at work. Driving up to the entrance, Kurt got out of his car and began walking up the trail that lead deeper into the park. Without realizing it, Kurt reached the middle of the trail and sat down on a bench, nestled in between two trees.

Kurt took a few moments to just absorb all of the nature around him, and pushed Karofsky ask far as he could from his mind. He could feel the tear tracks on his face every time the wind blow and Kurt just hugged his jacket tighter. Closing his eyes, and tilting his head down, Kurt tried to understand why everything around him was going to shit.

He was so deep in his thoughts that, he didn't hear anyone else walk up the trail. He didn't even notice when someone sat down next to him.

"Hi there!" someone said, stirring Kurt from his thoughts. He jumped and opened his eyes, looking for the owner of his voice. To his right, on the bench, a young man with gelled down hair and a black pea coat sat. The man had a smile on his face, and was looking at him, expecting an enthusiastic response no doubt. Kurt just stared at him, replying with a soft 'hello' and turning away.

"You seem upset. Do you want to talk about it?" the man said. Kurt looked at him again and was shocked by the amount of caring and concern that leaked onto his face. But, what the fuck, why would Kurt talk about his problems to a stranger?

"Uhm, no offense but I don't know you. I'm not going to talk about my problems...with a stranger."

"Well, why not?" Kurt raised an eyebrow at him. Was this guy serious?

"Because, I don't know you."

"I don't see how that's a problem. It's easier to talk to a stranger about your problems than it is to talk to a friend. Strangers don't judge, and when they do, you don't know it." _Well...he had a point there. _Seriously though, Kurt wasn't about to have a heart to heart with some guy who obviously payed for the owner of Crew Hair Gel Products to put his kids through college.

"Thanks but, I'll pass." he replied. Turning away from the man.

"Well, would you mind if I talked to you then? You don't have to listen, I just need someone to be there so I don't look like a wierdo talking to a tree." This man really didn't give up, did he? Kurt already thought he was a wierdo, seeing as how he basically asked for Kurt's life story upon arrival.

'Uh...sure. Okay." Kurt replied, and the man let out some weird sort of happy noise. A noise in which Kurt most definitely did not smile a little at.

"Well, you see it's my dad. He's been a little off around me ever since I came out and, even though he's pretty much accepted it, other people haven't. He called me today, and told me to bring a girl home for Thanksgiving because my grandparents are coming into town and he doesn't want us to get cut off, because of me. I'm just a little, hurt you know? After all this time, he still can't accept me enough to let me be myself around other family members. The closet isn't fun...I don't want to go back in just so he can please his conservative parents that already hate me because I don't want to become a lawyer or something." Kurt actually listened as the man told his story. And, he didn't understand how someone could just tell all of this to a stranger. After he was done talking, Kurt noticed how the mans shoulders became less stiff. Like a weight had just been released off of them.

"You shouldn't have to hide...your dad should be proud that you know who you are. And that you know what you want to do." Kurt said, before even realising it. The man looked at him, a little surprised, and smiled.

"I know...thanks. I'm kind of used to this though, so it's not that bad." They sat there, in silence for a few minutes. Listening to the wind blow, and the leaves rustle. And Kurt decided that, what the hell, he could use some relief from this massive cinderblock hanging over his head.

"My first kiss was just stolen from me." he said. The man turned to look at him, and cocked his head to the side. Kurt told him everything. Not just what happened in the locker room, but everything else before. He told him about his mother dying, his dads heart attack. He told him about how he had to hide his phone bill from his father because Kurt didn't want him to see how many times he's called the Trevor project. Kurt told him about the constant bruises he has, the bullying, the pain, the loneliness. Kurt told him _everything_.

By the time he was done, Kurt was in tears again. Not the horrendous sobbing he was doing earlier but, he was still pretty unhinged. The man just sat there, listening to everything. And strangely enough, Kurt did feel better. He felt lighter, and cleaner. He also felt a pair of arms rap around him, tight enough to notice but, loose enough to let him escape if needed. Kurt relaxed into the arms and look up the man.

"Thanks...I'm sorry for unloading all of this. Just...thank you."

"It's okay, do you feel better now?" Kurt nodded, and smiled a little through his tears. After a few seconds of being held, Kurt heard a phone ring. The man dug through his coat pocket and took his phone out, reading a text.

"I'm sorry but, I have to go." The man said and, reluctantly released Kurt from his arms. He stood and began walking away and, Kurt couldn't watch him just leave.

"Wait! What's your name?"

"I can't tell you that! That would ruin the stranger confidentiality." he replied and, Kurt wasn't letting him get away that easily.

"I'm Kurt Hummel." the man looked at him for a second, and shrugged. Walking back up to him, the man handed Kurt his phone.

"Put your number in Kurt Hummel..." Kurt grabbed the phone, a little to eagerly, and entered his number. Hopefully he'd be able to retrive his own phone at some point. Handing the phone back, the man put it in his pocket and hugged Kurt again.

"I'm Blaine Anderson. I'm sorry your first kiss was stolen but, I'm happy to have been your first stranger therapist." Kurt couldn't help but giggle at this. Blaine pulled away and Kurt looked at him, noticing his caring amber eyes following the tear tracks on his face.

"It's nice to meet you Blaine Anderson." Blaine smiled at him, bright and happy.

"It's nice to meet you too."

I** hope you enjoyed it! **

**Blaine is such a little darling isn't he?**

**Reviews are love and hugs!**


End file.
